la chica nueva
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: hay una nueva chica que llega a la mansión sakamaki, esta viene a poner todo de cabeza, tanto con los sakamakis como con los mukamis y otros mas.
1. la chica nueva

**La historia de diabolik lovers no es mía, así que solo es mía la protagonista!**

La historia comienza 5 años después de que yui muriera en un accidente donde tanto los mukami como los sakamakis se lamentaron profundamente no haber podido salvarla ya que todo ocurrió frente a sus ojos.

**Mansion ****Mukami:**

Kou: rukiiiiiiii estoy aburrido ya quiero irme a mi trabajo de idol

Ruki: kou tienes que esperar, pronto nos llegaran nuevas ordenes.

Yuma: tsk que fastidio, porque tenemos que hacer esto otra ves

Azusa: yo no quiero que pase lo mismo otra ves

Ruki: no se preocupen esta vez será diferente, el maestro incluyo dentro de las especificaciones que ella será nuestra hermana menor pese a que este con los sakamakis, así que estaremos hablando y fingiendo que es igual que un sacrificio para nosotros.

Yuma: tsk eso es más fastidioso

Kou: bueno, espero que nuestra one-chan sea agradable _entre susurros_ igual que ella.

**Apartamento ****Sakamaki:**

Reiji: escuchen, pronto tendremos una nueva invitada, "ese hombre" a dicho que la tratemos con el respeto debido ya que es una invitada muy especial y peculiar

Raito: Espero que el mar tan molesto como ... (interrumpido por Es khanate)

Kanato: urusay! Me duele la cabeza así que cállate, nee tedy

Ayato: tsk es solo comida así que no hay por que tratarla de manera especial (dicho esto los ojos de ayato destellaban un sentimiento nostálgico y lleno de tristeza)

Subaru: estoy harto de que "ese sujeto" nos diga que es lo que tenemos que hacer, no me_ (es interrumpido por shu)

Shu: no hay remedio sabes de lo que es capaz, así que tranquilízate.

Dicho esto todos en la sala se quedaron callados, y después de unos segundos se retiraron a sus alcobas.

**En un lugar cercano**

¿?: Espero que esos chicos no sean tan bruscos con migo, si lo llegan a ser los matare sin consentimientos, entendiste bien Karl-sempai?

Karl: lo entendí perfectamente, solo no seas tan busca con ellos, todavía no se recuperan de la perdida de Eva, así que los 10 están sensibles.

¿?: No entiendo quien es Eva pero no seré condescendiente con ellos, así que no esperes que los trate con cariño.

Karl: (con una risita burlona) lose lose, todo depende de tus emociones, pero espero que mi plan siga su curso como hasta el momento.

¿?: Cual plan? _Dice la chica confundida_

Karl: _burlón_ no me hagas caso, es cosa mía.

¿?: Bueno, me voy, quiero caminar un rato antes de llegar

Karl: _sorprendido_ te iras caminado?

¿?: Claro, así despejo mi mente un rato antes de llegar con tus hijitos _dice suspirando mientras se retira_

Karl: espero que le vaya bien con mis queridos mukamis y sakamakis _piensa Karl mientras pone una sonrisa burlona_

**En la calle**

¿?: espero que todo sea tranquilo, esto me pone nerviosa, en especial después de visitar a los kaname _suspira mientras deja ver una sonrisa angustiada_


	2. la llegada de un problema

**Bueno, Diabolik Lovers no es mío, solo la nueva protagonista, y para que lo sepan, seguiré actualizando este fic, espero les guste, además pueden dejar sugerencias y opiniones sobre cómo podría seguir, eso me sirve de inspiración!**

**Apartamento Sakamaki**

**Normal POV**

Ayato: esa dichosa invitada no a llegado y ya comenzó a llover, tsk que fastidio

Raito: pronto llegara fufu _dijo burlón_ no creo que tarde, ya quiero jugar con ella

Kanato: queremos una nueva muñeca, nee teddy?

Reiji: dejen de quejarse, no quiero que armen un alboroto los… _reiji se quedó callado al detectar un olor demasiado dulce acercándose pese a la gran lluvia que caía_

Shu: ese aroma es muy molesto _dijo shu somnoliento_ quien será?

Subaru: tsk debe ser la nueva humana _dijo con un tono de fastidio en la voz_

Reiji: como quiera que sea, debemos recibirla aunque nos parezca molesto, además… _reiji se quedó callado al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría a lo lejos_

¿?: holaaaa! Hay alguien en casa _dijo una voz muy dulce y cantarina desde la entrada_

Reiji comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada principal, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver a una persona total mente mojada, envuelta en una gabardina negra, con un sombrero del mismo color y zapatillas blancas, no podía ver el rostro de la joven que estaba en la entrada y sin más le pregunto.

Reiji: tú eres la invitada que vivirá en esta casa? _acomodo sus lentes_

¿?: hiii _sije con voz cantarina y alegre_

Reiji: muy bien, en la sala están todos esperando para conocerte y…..

¿?: gome gome, estoy toda empapada y muy cansada, vine caminando todo el trayecto hasta aquí, nunca espere que lloviera así que… si no le molesta… me gustaría presentarme con todos mañana antes de que se dirijan a la escuela

Reiji: _ arqueando la ceja y mostrando un poco de irritación en la mirada_ es de mala educación dejar esperando a los anfitriones, además… _fue interrumpido por la joven_

¿?: lo sé, lo siento, pero Karl-sempai dijo que no era necesario molestar a los demás innecesariamente, así que podía presentarme con todos antes de que se fueran todos ustedes a la escuela.

Reiji: _arqueando la ceja y acomodando sus lentes_ a que te refieres con "ustedes"?, si no recuerdo mal, tú también iras con nosotros a la escuela.

¿?: hii, pero… Karl-sempai dijo que me tomara el tiempo suficiente para instalarme, ya después asistiré a clases

**Reiji POV**

Esta niña es muy molesta, además por que llama a "ese hombre" sempai.

Es una mal educada y se cree que tiene derecho a decidir qué hacer, tendré que disciplinarla apropiadamente.

Reiji: lo siento pero ir todos te esperan y asistir a la escuela no está a discusión.

¿?: No dije que no iría, solo que faltare por unos días, y si tienes quejas habla con Karl-sempai.

**Normal POV**

La joven se dirige a las escaleras pasando por un lado de reiji notando su expresión de furia, claro sin dejar que el pudiera ver su rostro como hasta el momento.

¿?: Casi lo olvido _girando un poco la cabeza_ Karl-sempai me dio detalles de toda la casa así que ya sé dónde está mi habitación, por favor dile a los demás que mañana me presentare con todos.

La joven sigue caminando en dirección a las escaleras y las sube para llegar hasta un pasillo muy largo que la lleva hasta su habitación.

**Sala**

Reiji entra a donde están los demás mostrando una expresión verdaderamente furiosa y casi gritando con un todo irritado le dice a todos.

Reiji: vuelvan a sus habitaciones, mañana conoceremos a esa humana tan desalineada y pedante.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar y ver a reiji de esa manera y sin ánimos de querer preguntar se retira

**Reiji POV**

Esa tonta se arrepentirá de su actitud, en verdad tendré que disciplinarla lo antes posible.

**¿:? POV**

Espero que esos vampiritos no vengan a molestarme. Mejor me daré un baño y me dormiré de una buena ves, mañana tendré que presentarme con todos ellos y por el momento estoy muy cansada.

**Normal POV**

Todos están en sus cuartos descansando mientras que cierta chica se da una ducha. Por el momento todo está tranquilo y sin escándalos.

**Al día siguiente **

**Puerta principal **

Reiji, subaru y shu estaban esperando a los trillizos para irse a la escuela. Los trillizos iban bajando las escaleras cuando de repente se detuvieron en seco al pie de ellas debido a que todos captaron un aroma muy agradable, dulce, pareciera que todo el recibidor olía a flores, pero no cualquier flor, sino una flor de loto, esa flor que flota en los estanque y deja ver una vellera impresionante.

Sin titubear los 6 hermanos giraron sus cabezas para ver como una muchacha de cabello rojo y largo hasta los tobillos, ojos rojos como la sangre, un color carmesí hermoso y brillante, labios carnosos con una sonrisa muy gentil, de piel tercia y blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana; vestía con un vestido estraple, ajustado y pegado completamente al cuerpo de la parte superior, dejando ver unos pechos bien torneados y un cuello libre de mordeduras, a partir de la cintura el vestido desprendía holanes entre negros y blancos, como las orillas del vestido en la parte superior, los holanes de la parte inferior de la falda se alternaban entre negro y blanco, dejando ver unas piernas lisas y hermosas ya que el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, además de tener puestas unas zapatillas negras.

Los 6 vampiros al ver a la joven bajar se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso reiji que seguía molesto por lo sucedido el día anterior no pudo evitar sonrojarse justo igual que los demás.

¿?: Me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos, perdón por no presentarme con ustedes ayer pero estaba muy cansada y solo quería darme una ducha y dormir profundamente, mi nombre es Sofía Valentine **(se pronuncia valantain) **mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.

Raito: fufu que chica tan linda, en verdad nos divertiremos mucho _dijo con un tono burlesco después de recuperar el aliento_

Kanato: será una muñeca muy linda, nee teddy?

Ayato: Meron no esta tan mal **(según mi traductor melón se dice meron ****メロン ****en japonés) **en verdad me divertiré con esta tonta.

Subaru: tsk cállense no es la gran cosa _lo dice mientras toda su cara demuestra lo contrario poniéndose al rojo vivo_

Shu: cállense que tengo sueño _lo dice mientras desvía la mirada todavía sonrojado_

Reiji: tranquilícense y mejor dejen que los presente para poder irnos a la escuela.

Reiji comenzó a presentarlos a todos.

Reiji: el de cabello rubio es el mayor shu, yo soy el segundo reiji, después están los trillizos raito el que tiene el cabello castaño, kanato es el de cabellos morados y ayato es el pelirrojo, y por ultimo esta subaru el de cabello blanco _todo esto mientras un rubor leve permanecía en sus mejillas_

Sofía: mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien, pero no los entretengo más, yo asistiré a clases cuando termine de instalarme, así que hoy no iré con ustedes.

Raito: fufu así que te quedaras solita en esta enorme casa, que tal si me quedo a hacerte compañía _dijo con un tono pícaro y burlón_

Reiji: no empieces raito, nosotros 6 iremos a clases _dijo reiji con voz firme_

Kanato: pero no es justo porque ella se puede quedar? Nee teddy?

Sofía: lo siento kanato-kun pero el permiso me lo a dado Karl-sempai, si tu deceas faltar a clases debes pedirle permiso a el _dije mientras ponía una gran sonrisa y un leve rubor_

Se notó que todos se molestaron por el comentario ya que nunca habían escuchado que alguien le llamara "sempai" a "ese hombre".

Sofía: bueno, que les vaya bien _dio dando media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras_

**Sofía POV**

Sofía: _entre susurros_ ojala y no se compliquen las cosas con ellos, espero que no se den cuenta de que es lo que vine a hacer aquí, aunque no sé todo lo que vine a hacer _dije mientras sonreía levemente y me dirigía a mi habitación para seguir desempacando_ se llevaran una gran sorpresa fufu

**Limosina**

Kanato: también te irrito esa humano nee teddy?!

Raito: fufu es interesante pero me da mala espina _dijo poniendo una cara sria despues de su fufu_

Ayato: que creen que venga a hacer esa tonta Meron aquí, y por qué lo llama "sempai", esto no me agrada tsk…

Subaru: tsk hay que vigilarla bien _dijo con seriedad_

Reiji: ella estará bien vigilada, a mí tampoco me da confianza _dijo arqueando la ceja y ajustando sus lentes_

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ambiente hasta que shu hablo.

Shu: ahora que lo recuerdo el viejo me contacto y dijo que no la hiciéramos enojar ya que no es una humana normal, más bien no es humana _dijo somnoliento_

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza pero después solo podían pensar en el comentario que hiso su hermano mayor, en especial reiji.

**E que es muy largo y un poco pesado, pero necesitaba explicar muchas cosas, más adelante saldrán algunas sorpresas inesperadas y que harán que todo se vuelva muy caótico y divertido. Espero que dejen sus comentarios y si gustan algunas ideas, pueden incluir a los mukamis ya que aparecerán después y también a Karl-sempai y los dos hermanos maravilla.**


	3. nuevos inquilinos

**Aaahhhhhhhh! Creo que borre un comentario que dejaron y no recuerdo quien lo escribió, esto porque apenas empiezo a usar la página y a publicar, pero tiene razón, la nueva protagonista si es bastante sádica, además de algunas cosas más, les agradecería que escribieran que les parece la personalidad de Sofía ya que así me daré una idea de cómo ir dando pistas sobre su pasado y la relación con Karl-sempai.**

Nuevos integrantes

**Mansión Sakamaki **

**Sofía POV**

Sofía: AAAAHHHHHHHH! Estoy muy aburrida _grite desesperadamente_

Sofía: ya quiero terminar para poder dar una vuelta a la mansión antes de que lleguen a molestar los Sakamaki y…

Suena el celular de Sofía

Sofía: hiiii! Quien habla _dije muy animada ya que estaba aburrida_

Karl-sempai: hola hola como estas?

Sofía: Karl-sempai me da mucho gusto escucharlo, estoy bien todavía no hay problemas, y por qué ese milagro que llama?

Karl-sempai: quería avisarte de algo importante…. Bueno creo que es algo…. Que traerá mucha diversión para ti en esa mansión y quiero que lo termines antes de que lleguen mis hijos de la escuela _dijo con una voz ansiosa y temblorosa_

Sofía: que pasa, porque está nervioso, que quiere que haga? _dije un poco preocupada pero con aire de felicidad_

Karl-sempai: bueno…. Necesito que instales a unas personas en la mansión lo antes posible, deben estar por llegar así que apresúrate, no quiero que mis hijos comiencen a pelear antes de que se instalen.

Sofía: buen, no creo que sea un problema, que es lo que le preocupa? _dije un poco intrigada_

Karl-sempai: bueno… _dijo todavía con un tono indeciso en su voz_ ellos son…

**Limosina desconocida**

¿?1: tsk porque diablos tenemos que vivir con esos Sakamaki? _dijo enfurecido_

¿?2: No tenemos remedio, es una orden así que no podemos desobedecerla _dijo con un suspiro de desaliento_

¿?3: Si ella no es como esos Sakamaki no tendré problema

¿?4: Me da asco el saber que viviremos con esos imbéciles, si se acercan a mis cosas los matare _dijo con un tono escalofriante en su voz_

**Mansión Sakamaki**

**Sofía POV**

Algunas horas después

Sofía: _jadeando de cansancio_ espero que lleguen pronto, ni siquiera mis cosas las acomode tan rápido, ojala y sean agradecidos por que ya acomode los 4 cuartos completamente.

Sofía: _un poco más calmada_ ahora solo falta que lleguen para ponernos al tanto y presentarnos antes de que lleguen los principitos _con una gotita en la cabeza mientras pienso en los Sakamaki_

Una hora después de terminar de acomodar los cuartos. Tocan la puerta.

Sofía: si no me doy prisa azotaran la puerta como dijo Karl-sempai _corrí a toda velocidad_

Sofía: _llegando a la puerta un poco jadeante por la carrera_ enseguida abro, esperen un momento.

Abro la puerta y…

**Normal POV**

Sofía: hola mucho gusto pasen _dijo cortésmente_

Ruki: hola, tú debes ser Sofía, mucho gusto, mi nombre es ruki _dijo con voz tranquila_

Ruki: él es kou, señalando al joven idol, él es yuma _señalo al más alto de todos_, y él es azusa el más joven _dijo señalando al más joven_

Sofía: mucho gusto soy Sofía Valentine, encantada de conocerlos a los cuatro, Karl-sempai dijo que a partir de hoy serán mis hermanos mayores, así que ya estoy asistiendo a clases con el apellido Mukami.

Sofía: espero que nos llevemos bien, _con un pequeño exalto en la voz recordé y dije_ ahora que lo recuerdo… Karl-sempai dijo que por favor procuren no pelear con los Sakamaki ya que si lo hacen habrá serias consecuencias para todos, aunque claro, a mí no me castigara _dijo ya con una risita burlona_

Hermanos Mukami: hii! _dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veían a la chica sonreír_

Sofía: bueno, síganme, les mostrare sus cuarto

Una vez que todos vieron donde quedaban sus habitaciones y la forma en que Sofía había acomodado sus cuartos, increíblemente de una manera perfecta y muy hermosa, se decidieron ir a la sala de estar y esperas para darles la desagradable sorpresa a los Sakamaki.

**Puerta principal de la mansión Sakamaki**

Kanato: no huelen algo desagradable? Nee teddy _ dijo kanato preguntando a sus hermanos y a teddy con tono de desagrado_

Raito: qué asco, tienes razón , hay un olor desagradable en el aire, me dan ganas de vomitar _dijo con tono de asco en la voz_

Subaru: tsk si es lo que creo que es los matare por haber venido a nuestra casa _dijo subaru con furia en la voz_

Ayato: tsk no permitiré que ensucien la casa de ore-sama _dijo ayato con rabia en la voz_

Shu: _con notoria molestia en la voz_ esto debe ser alguna broma de mal gusto de esa humana fastidiosa

Reiji: _ajustando sus lentes y arqueando la ceja_ si fuera una broma como explican que conozca a los Mukami.

Shu: _con una risita burlona y somnolienta_ no es obvio, ella parece conocer bien el viejo

Raito: fufu parece que shu nii-san lo pensó antes que reiji nii-san _dijo de una forma burlona_

Reiji solo arqueo la ceja y miro a raito furioso y solo atinó a decir:

Reiji: hay que averiguar que hacen esos idiotas en nuestra mansión.

Todos entran a la mansión y comienzan a caminar en dirección a la sala y al entrar todos ponen caras muy irritadas.

**Normal POV**

Ayato: TSK QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES MUKAMIS EN NUESTRA CASA?! _grito colérico llamando la atención de los mukamis_

Ruki: eso pregúntaselo a Sofía-san _dijo con una risita burlona en los labios_

Kanato: _abrasando a teddy con más fuerza y con una mirada asesina_ que tiene que ver una humana con que ustedes estén en nuestra ca….

Fue interrumpido bruscamente por Sofía.

Sofía: _dando un gran bostezo, cruzando las piernas de manera elegante y colocando las manos sobre estas hablo_ tomen asiento todos por favor _todo con una expresión muy tranquila_

Raito: fufu Meinu-chan **(según mi traductor Meinu es Zorra en japonés ****雌犬****)** trajo a unas sandijuelas a casa _dijo con tono burlón e irritado_

Yuma: tsk mira quien lo dice, el pervertido acosador y más puto de los Sakamaki _dicho con un tono de molestia e indiferencia mientras lo ignoraba_

Todos los Sakamaki estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea con los Mukami y estos parecían que iban a responder cuando de repente algo que nadie esperaba pasó.

Sofía: siéntense! _dijo con un tono de voz elevado pero sin gritar mientras señalaba a los Sakamaki y Mukami para después levantar el brazo con el que los señalo y comenzando crear pequeños círculos en el aire, provocando que todos los vampiros fueran arrastrados por ráfagas de viento y obligándolos a sentarse_

Todos los vampiros se quedaron callados y solo atinaron a abrir los ojos de par en par al tratar de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, hasta que alguien rompió este silencio.

Sofía: bueno _soltando un suspiro y con la mirada y voz tranquilas_ Karl-sempai ha ordenado que los hermanos Mukami vivan en esta casa mientras yo estoy aquí, ellos ya fueron informados así que solo faltaban ustedes seis _dicho esto dirigiéndose a los Sakamaki_ así que por favor llévense bien.

Sofía: durante este tiempo me convertiré en la hermana menor de los Mukami, y la protegida de los Sakamaki, sin embargo… hay 4 reglas importantes que deben saber, estas me las ha comunicado Karl-sempai hace rato cuando me llamo para ponerme al corriente.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, tanto Mukami como Sakamaki no decían nada, unos por la impresión de la declaración que Sofía había hecho y otros todavía por la forma en que los obligaron a sentarse.

**Sofía POV**

En cuanto les diga las reglas comenzaran a hablar espero no tener que callarlos o sentarlos nuevamente, ya me canse con una sola vez _suspire y me dispuse a hablar para aclarar algunas duda_

**Espero les haya gustado y si actualizo muy rápido al principio es porque es el único fanfic que estoy haciendo, además de que tengo algo de tiempo y muchas ideas en la cabeza, después será un poco más lento pero espero dejen sus comentarios y opiniones de cómo les gustaría que continuara, y reitero, Diabolik Lovers no es mío, solo la nueva protagonista!**


	4. una nueva sorpresa

**Bueno, no he escrito últimamente porque estoy entregando trabajos de segundo parcial, y pronto serán exámenes así que no podre actualizar el fic por lo menos en 2 semana, espero lo entiendan, y recuerden que la historia de Diabloki Lovers no es mía pero si la protagonizas, me da gusto haber leído tantos fics como pude y sacar buenas ideas para continuar el mío, así que les agradezco la espera y el hecho de escribir fics que me inspiran enormemente!**

**Una nueva sorpresa **

**SALA DE LA MANSION**

**NORMAL POV**

Ayato: qué diablos hacen aquí animales descerebrados, esta es nuestra casa así que largo de aquí _dijo ayato gritando histérico y con rabia_

Ruki: no grites, esos no son modales propios de los anfitriones _ dijo con calma y burla en su voz_

Reiji: a que te refieres Mukami _dijo reiji irritado y acomodando sus anteojos_

Yuma: que te lo diga nuestra nueva onee-chan _grito con sarcasmo en la voz y a la vez con mueca de burla en la cara_

Los Sakamaki solo voltearon a ver a Sofía quien se encontraba jugando con azusa a un lado de la mesa, lanzándoles miradas de rabia, en especial a la chica pelirroja quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y una bufanda blanca que simulaba las escamas de un lagarto, el vestido parecía rasgado de la falda pero este era un efecto del modelo.

Shu: OII TU! _dijo irritado_

Sofía: ah, shu-san, que pasa? _dijo confundida_

Kanato: QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! _grito antes de que shu pudiera hablar_

Sofía: que significa que? _dijo con curiosidad, inocencia y confusión_

Subaru: tsk PUES EL HECHO DE QUE HAYA 4 SANDIJUELAS EN NUESTRA CAS! _grito subaru señalando a los Mukami_

Raito: fufu nuestro hermano está enojado Bich-chan, así que responde de una vez _dijo con voz entre burlona y molesta_

Sofía: ellos no son sandijuelas, son mis nuevos hermanos, y estarán viviendo con nosotros a partir de hoy! _dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando ternura, inocencia y felicidad_

Todos los Sakamaki: QUEEEEEE?! _gritaron al unisón provocando que los Mukami se taparan los oídos con molestia volteando a ver a Sofía que solo puso una expresión confundida_

Sofía: que acaso Karl-sempai no les comento nada? _dijo burlona y feliz mente_

Ayato: ese bastardo no puede haber dicho algo asi, sabe perfectamente que nosotros 6 podemos descuartizar a estos 4 animales fastidiosos! _dijo sobresaltado, furioso y ansioso a la vez_

Kou: jajajajajjajajaja mira quien lo dice, el grandioso ore-sama que ni siquiera es capaz de cocinar un triste huevo cocido! _dijo burlón y con altanería en su voz, solo para provocar a ayato_

Todos comenzaron a insultarse entre sí, Sakamaki contra Mukami, hasta que un fuerte viento entro por la puerta y las ventanas tirando todo a su paso, provocando que todos se tiraran al suelo para evitar ser arrastrados, además de que sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar de una manera descontrolada.

Sofía: SUFICIENTE! _grito y el viento dejo de soplar_

Todos se levantaron del suelo y voltearon a ver a la joven pelirroja que estaba rodeada de pequeñas ráfagas de viento, estas jugaban con su cabello haciendo que este flotara y ondulara por toda su espalda.

Sofía: Karl-sama me ha dado permiso de castigar a quien desobedezca esta orden, o a quien comience a provocar pleitos como este, así que todos sentados y callados! _dijo esto con una expresión seria, seca, fría, con una mirada que podría asustar o petrificar a cualquiera_

Kanato: t- t- tu h- has provocado… esto? _pregunto tembloroso y asustado_

Sofía: si! Por? _dirigió su mirada a kanato provocando que este se sentara enseguida_

Todos siguieron a kanato y se sentaron, Mukami con Mukami y Sakamaki con Sakamaki. Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral hasta que alguien lo rompió.

Reiji: e- espero que haya una buena explicación! _dijo algo serio_

**Sofía POV**

Espero que con esto entiendan que no estoy jugando, ojala no fuera tan difícil hacer que entendiera.

Reiji: e- espero que haya una buena explicación! _dijo algo serio_

Sofía: la hay, es porque yo estoy aquí, Karl-sempai no cree que ustedes 6 sean suficiente para cuidar de mí, así que le pidió a los Mukami y tsukinami que los ayudaran en ello!

Ojala y entiendan, espera Sofía que diablos dijiste, mencionaste a los tsukinami, ahora sempai se enfadara, bueno supongo que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, espero que no me regañe muy fuerte.

**Normal POV**

Todos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar que los tsukinami también vendrían, después de otro silencio incómodo y las caras de sorpresa de todos alguien hablo.

Reiji: cuál es la razón de est… _fue interrumpido por Sofía_

Sofía: soy más importante para Karl-sempai de lo que son ustedes! _dijo con un tono burlesco y a la vez con una mirada triste y desolada_

Sofía: así que él quiere que este 100% segura, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta el por qué! _dijo mirando a todos con caras confundidas_

Sofía: bueno por sus expresiones supongo que no se dan cuenta así que lo diré, puedo controlar los elementos, objetos y hacer uso de otro tipo de magias, lo hago desde niña pero siempre estuve bajo el cuidado de la familia Kaname, una antigua familia ancestral de vampiros, más antigua que la de ustedes, pero hace unos años sucedió algo…. No les puedo decir que, pero Karl-sempai es ahora mi protector, al igual que ustedes… así que… por favor cuiden de mí! _dicho esto hiso una pequeña reverencia_

Ruki: es una orden así que la cumpliremos como tal! _dijo con los ojos cerrados y cruzando las piernas y brazos_

Kou: hiiiii! _dijo con voz cantarina_

Yuma: tsk bueno, solo no causes muchos problemas! _dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojado_

Azusa: espero que nos llevemos bien one-chan!

Todos los Sakamaki voltearon a ver a los Mukami y después a Sofía, estaban claramente molesto y pensaban reclamar hasta que…

Sofía: una cosa más… _todos callaron_ hay unas cuantas nuevas reglas a seguir, Karl-sempai las autorizo y ordeno su ejecución…

Reiji: _ya muy molesto pero disimulando su enfado hablo_ de que se trata?

Sofía:

No pueden entrar por ningún motivo a mi cuarto, esta prohibido para los 12, esto aplica especial mente en luna llena!

Yo les daré a beber mi sangre cuando a mí me plazca, no cuando ustedes quieran!

Deben llamarme por mi nombre y no un tonto apodo _dijo esto volteando su mirada a raito el cual solo suspiro_

Y cuatro, cualquier tipo de acoso que ustedes intente hacia mi será castigado y reportado a Karl-sempai, al igual que las peleas entre ustedes!

Todos se quedaron callados, los Mukami asintieron con la cabeza mientras que los Sakamaki ponían expresiones de fastidio, irritación, molestia, odio y frustración, con ganas de matar a los Mukami en el acto.

Sofía: otra cosa… _todos voltearon a verla_ puedo leer las mentes, así que se perfectamente que está pasando en este momento por lo que también esto se lo reportare a Karl-sempai!

Dicho esto los Mukami abrieron los ojos como platos y la voltearon a ver indicándole que se comportarían pero que no dijera nada. Los Sakamaki no sabían que hacer hasta que…

Raito: fufu no es justo Sofi-kun, mis pensamientos son demasiado obscenos y no me gusta que me repriman _dijo entre burlón, cantarín y con clara molestia_

Sofía: _con una mirada fría y calculadora contesto_ todos a sus habitaciones, en sus camas está la nueva acomodación de los lugares en la mesa, cada cuando se realizará una cena grupal, reglas de convivencia y… _se detuvo por unos segundos_ también está el cómo deben dirigirse los unos a los otros cuando se hablen o hablen de ellos en una conversación, recuerden… yo sabré si lo hacen o no!

Dicho esto, el copete de Sofía cubrió sus ojos creando una sombra y…

Sofía: _con una sonrisa amigable, tranquila y muy alegre dijo_ espero que no llevemos bien, por cierto azusa, hoy me divertí mucho contigo así que te dejare beber de mi sangre primero, y como me contaste que te gusta hacer heridas con los cuchillos también puedes hacerme algunas!

Azusa: _con una cara totalmente iluminada y al parecer algo feliz dijo_ enserio?

Sofía: si, cuando los deje beber de mi sangre también puedo complacerlos en alguna cosa que tenga en común con ustedes, en tu caso es el hecho de hacer heridas con cosas cortante!

Azusa corrió a abrazar a Sofía y se tele transportaron al cuarto de azusa. Todos los demás se quedaron por unos segundos callados y después también se tele transportaron a sus habitaciones.

**Raito POV**

Con que algo en lo que tengas en común con nosotros fufu, esto será divertido.

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias y mas.**


	5. ¿QUE PASO?

**Muy bien, estuve muy pensativa y no pude sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza así que antes de seguir con mis exámenes mejor escribiré esto, ya tengo más ideas y la verdad creo que la protagonista es demasiado golos…. Creo que mejor lo dejo a la imaginación, DL no es mío solo la nueva protagonista, espero les guste.**

¿Qué paso aquí?

**En la habitaciones de cada uno **

**Shu POV**

Esto es molesto, espero que no me fastidien más de la cuenta, es especial ese yuma, ni siquiera es capaz de recordar y sigue fastidiando… creo que mejor dormiré… esta carta es… _todo con pensamientos de flojera e irritación_

**Reiji POV**

Esto en verdad es molesto, si no tenía tranquilidad antes, ahora mucho menos, solo que no se metan en mi camino y no toquen mis cosas espero sea suficiente…

Esta carta es… _acomodando sus gafas y un tanto molesto_

**Raito POV**

Fufu tengo que pensar en algo para que Bich-chan me deje beber su sangre, estoy seguro que será divertido y fufu excitante… esta carta es… _mirando a su cama_

**Kanato POV **

Entra golpeando las cosas de manera furiosa y haciéndola volar por los aires.

Kanato: _furioso e irritado_ me cabrea estar cerca de esos bastardos, por culpa de esos bastardos perdí lo único que en verdad me a importado en años, ojala se mueran de una buena vez… que es eso… una carta…

**Ayato POV**

Furioso entra a su habitación.

Ayato: tsk… no me importa que haya dicho ese hombre, o que sea esa bastarda, no pienso soportar a esas ratas en mi casa.

Ayato: _arqueando la ceja_ que es eso, una carta…

**Subaru POV**

Destrozando todo lo que hay en su cuarto, rompiendo las paredes y gritando.

Subaru: tsk… esos bastardos solo están tramando algo, tengo que descubrir que es y sacarlos de aquí.

Subaru: _arqueando la ceja_ esa es la carta que dijo esa humana… en verdad será humana? _se pregunta algo confundido y un poco más tranquilo tomando la carta_

**Ruki POV**

Ruki: supongo que esto será divertido, tal vez pueda molestar a reiji un poco, y a los demás… bueno de ellos se pueden encargar mis hermanos… tal vez también ella _decía algo pensativo y con una mueca de felicidad algo leve_

Ruki: supongo que estas son las instrucciones que faltaban _toma la carta_

**Kou POV**

Kou: jajajjajjaja me divertiré con estos tontos bastante, solo espero que nuestra nueva one-chan no me descubra o se enoje, yo solo quiero divertirme _decía con tono burlesco y alegre_ que es esto? _toma la carta_

**Yuma POV **

yuma: tsk… espero poden poner una huerta y que esos bastardos no la toquen… que es esto… las nuevas reglas… _decía con molestia, desaprobación y suspirando por lo desesperado que esta_

**Habitación de azusa**

**Normal POV**

Sofía: toma primero la carta azusa nii-san, está encima del escritorio, cuando la acabes de leer te daré de mi sangre _dijo con una sonrisa en la boca soltando la mano de azusa e indicándole la carta_

Azusa: bueno la carta dice: _comenzó a leer la carta_

**Todos en sus cuartos POV**

Carta:

Karl Heins:

Mis queridos hijos:

Sé que se preguntaran por qué hago esto pero la razón no se las diré, en fin, quiero que tengan una buena actitud ante este cambio, no quiero peleas, Sofía ya les habrá dado algunas instrucciones, las demás se encuentran aquí, no es mucho pero espero que las acaten sin reproches, cualquier reclamo, duda o inconformidad Sofía me las hará saber, claro, con sus respectivas consecuencias, sin más, aquí está el resto de instrucciones.

La cena que se realizaba mensualmente se realizará semanalmente, nadie tiene permitido faltar.

Los lugares en la mesa serán los siguientes: en la cabecera estará mi puesto ya que los visitare seguido, frente mío estará Sofía, de su lado derecho en orden estarán subaru, yuma, shu, ruki, reiji, y del lado izquierdo de Sofía estarán en orden ayato, kou, raito, azusa y kanato.

Reiji, yuma, azusa y kou se turnaran para cocinar ya que son los que se encargaban de la comida en cada mansión, no podrán poner venenos o experimentar con la comida, si lo haces serán castigados.

Todos asistirán a clases en una sola limosina, ya mande una lo suficientemente grande, y el orden para sentarse en ella será el mismo que en la mesa.

Deben seguir las instrucciones de Sofía, no pueden entrar a su cuarto, especialmente en luna llena.

No pueden beber sangre de Sofía sin su consentimiento, deberán ganarse el derecho.

Para que puedan explicar tantos cambios a los demás (en la escuela), se deberán presentar como primos entre ustedes, Mukami y Sakamaki.

Lo más importante es que deberán velar, cuidar, proteger y estar 100% al pendiente del bienestar de Sofía, en especial emocionalmente, cualquier incidente que haya deberán repostármelo inmediatamente así que cuídenla como una gran familia.

Sin más que decirles por el momento espero que se la pasen bien, los visitare pronto, cuídense

Karl Heins

…..

Todos: QQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Sofía: creo que no les cayó en gracia la carta azusa nii-san _dice esto con una gotita en la cabeza_

Azusa: bueno… no hay de otra, por cierto… ya puedo…

Sofía: espera… _desde los pies hasta la cabeza de Sofía comienza a iluminarse el cuerpo de Sofía y cuando dejo de brillar_ listo, necesitaba colocar un hechizo de rehidratación, este hace que mi cuerpo no pierda sangre pos más que esta salga o sea derramada, en este caso por mas que bebas no me cansare _dijo esto con una sonrisa_

Azusa: _con brillo en los ojos cae sobre Sofía en la cama y con gentileza comienza a beber la sangre de su cuello_ mmmm. Esta.. Deliciosa **(imagínense sonidos de excitación y succión, no sé cómo ponerlos) **_se aferra cada vez más a Sofía quien empieza a soltar unos cuantos gemidos hasta que_

Unas horas después.

Sofía: azusa nii-san, estas bien… _suspira_ creo que se quedó dormido _acaricia el cabello de azusa y lo acomoda en la cama para que duerma cómodo_

Sofía: creo que debo irme a dormir, acaban de comenzar las vacaciones y tenemos un mes hasta que la escuela empiece, ojala y se comiencen a llevar bien los demás _dicho esto suspira con un poco de pesadez y sale de la habitación_

**Habitación de Sofía**

**Sofía POV**

Sofía: mnmn… tengo sueño, aunque darle sangre a azusa nii-san no fue cansado, pero… pensar en cómo pasaran las cosas a partir de hoy me pone algo nerviosa _dicho esto suspirando con pesadez_

Sofía toma una ducha y se cambia para dormir cómodamente.

Sofía: estoy muy cansada espero que mañana las cosas mejores _dicho esto entre susurros y cansancio_

**Normal POV **

**Cada quien en su cuarto **

Reiji: _ya muy furioso y caminando por todo su cuarto_ esto es inaudito, no podre medicar a mis hermanos otra vez cuando tenga temporada de exámenes, no no no no no no, esto no me gusta, y esa humana puede leer la mente, si hago algo mal ella… espera… _se tocó la barbilla y comenzó a pensar_ es humana… pero puede usar magia… leer mentes… manipular viento… que más hará?...

**Habitación de Ruki POV**

Ruki: espero no hagan ningún alboroto, entendido.

Yuma/Azusa/kou: hiiiii!

Kou: nee azusa, como estuvo la sangre de nuestra nee-chan? _ Con tono burlón_

Azusa: _llorando y con una gran sonrisa_ fue como ir al cielo y… quiero ir al cielo.

Sus hermanos se quedaron anonadados al ver a azusa de esa manera no podían creerlo así que se propusieron "ganarse" el derecho de beber la sangre se su nee-chan

**Habitacion de sofia POV **

Flashback!

Una niña de aproximadamente 3 años corría asustada por un campo lleno de rosas de todos los colores, moradas, azules y más, hasta que llego donde había rosas blancas con destellos de arco iris y se tropezó.

Sofía: N- N- No te acerque _con lágrimas en los ojos_

¿?: No quieres seguir jugando mi pequeña mujercita? Vamos no te dolerá… mucho _dicho esto con una sonrisa sádica en la bosa, un brillo amenazador en los ojos y un tono de lujuria en la voz_

Sofía: NO QUIERO! DEJAME EMPAS! ALEJATE! _gritando con desesperación y terror en su voz_

¿?: No te preocupes solo…

Fin del flashback

Sofía se despierta muy agitada, totalmente asustada, seguía temblando y llorando por lo que acababa de soñar.

Sofía: _jadeando_ hace… mucho.. Que no soñaba… esto _abraza sus piernas y comienza a soltar más lagrimas_

Alguien toca a la puerta.

Yuma: oe! Es hora de bajar a cenar, hoy cocino ese reiji así que date prisa!

Sofía: y- ya voy _dijo titubeando y algo agitada todavía_

Yuma: estas bien, puedo pasar?

Sofía: NOOOOO! No es necesario, recuerda que no deben entrar a mi cuarto, enseguida bajo _dijo un poco más tranquila_

Yuma: b. bien!

**Yuma POV**

Que le abra pasado, se escuchaba nerviosa y agitada… mejor me doy prisa _bajo para encontrarse con los demás_

**Espero les haya gustado, espero poder actualizarlo pronto pero estaré en exámenes, así que nos leeremos pronto, cuídense y dejen sus comentarios, reviews, pueden sugerir que es los que quieren que pasa, se aceptan sugerencias!**


	6. comienza una pesadilla

**Bueno ya termine la semana de exámenes por lo que les actualice este día el fic, espero les guste y recuerden que DL no me pertenece, solo la protagonista! Dejen comentarios y/o sugerencias!**

**Comienza una pesadilla**

**Normal POV**

Sofía comenzó a bajar por las escaleras pensando en el sueño que tuvo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien estaba justo detrás de ella!

Kou: hoola nee-chan! _Dijo susurrándole al oído_

Sofia: kiiaaaaaa! _dijo gritando y cayendo por lo que faltaba de las escaleras (esto paso de ser una caída de sentonaso)_

Kou: jajajajajajajajajja nee-chan se cayó por las escaleras, jajajajajajjaajajajajajaj!_decía mientas se tocaba el estómago de tanto reír por cómo había actuado su pequeña onee-chan_

Sofía: _tocándose el trasero por el dolor_ kou nii-san… _kou volteo a verla_ m- m-me duele _dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar_

Kou: _estaba a punto de decir algo cuando todos aparecieron alrededor de Sofía y observaron la escena, kou riendo y Sofía llorando_

Ruki: _serio_ como es posible que esto esté pasando.

Yuma: tsk… que molestia

Azusa: nee-chan está en el suelo y el dolor parece… gustarme _decía con una pequeña mueca de risa_

Reiji: _acomodándose las gafas un poco irritado_ que espectáculo tan lamentable.

Raito: fufu que linda se ve Sofía-san llorando _decía con un tono de burla en la voz_

Ayato: jajajajajjajjajajajajaajjajajajaj _no dejaba de reír mientras se abrazaba a su estómago y terminaba hincado en el suelo_

Subaru solo se dispuso a quedar callado, serrar los ojos y desviar la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Kanato reía igual que ayato y kou.

Reiji estaba acostado en su sofá favorito con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en la boca cuando…

La puerta se abre con un gran golpe dejando ver a…

Karl Heinz: _comenzó a abrazar a paso acelerado, recorriendo la escena con sus ojos y por ultimo fijando su mirada en Sofía quien al verlo comenzó a soltar más lágrimas, y con una gran voz fría, imponente y decidida hablo_ quien fue?

Dicho esto todos se levantaron de golpe y se colocaron haciendo un camino hasta Sofía para dejar que Karlheinz avanzara y dirigieron su mirada a kou quien se paralizo al instante.

Karlheinz: _con el mismo tono de voz_ kou… espera en mi despacho, discutiremos tu castigo en breve.

Kou: h- h- ha ha- hai! _decía temblando de miedo al ver la expresión asesina que le dirigía karlheinz_

Kou desapareció y todos solo se dedicaron a ver con cierto miedo y tragando saliva ante lo que estaba pasando, todos se habían olvidado de Sofía cuando karlheinz se dirigió a Sofía quien seguía llorando, le extendió los un poco las manos dando señas de ayudar a Sofía a levantarse pero… la abrazo con mucho cuidado provocando que Sofía enterrara su cabeza en el hombro de su sempai y llorando cada vez mas.

Todos los presentes estaban anonados con la escena, tanto Mukami como Sakamaki nunca habían visto a karlheinz actuar de tal manera, carilloso, amable y conprencibo. Después de unos minutos de solo escuchar los llantos de sofia esta paro y se lebanto mas calmada con la ayuda de karlheinz.

Sofia: _todabia con sensibilidad en la voz y limpiando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban_ s- sempai. Ayato y kanato también se burlaron de mi _dijo señalando con el dedo a los sos_

Karlheinz: _volviendo a su estado frio y aterrador_ ayato, kanato, a mi despacho.

Dicho esto todos quedaron espantados en especial los nombrados quienes desaparecieron sin decir palabra para ir a donde les habían mandado.

Karlheinz: _cambiando su expresión a una mas serena y calmada_ yuma, eres el mas alto, cuida de tu hermana mientras castigo a tu hermano y a mis hijos _dirijio a sofia a los brasos de yuma el cual sin poder decir nada la abraso por miedo a ser regañado_

Karlheinz: la cena se retrasara por lo menos 1 hora _dicho esto se volteó a yuma_ cuídala hasta entonces _desapareció_

Todos vieron a yuma que solo trago saliva y por la impresión, todavía con miedo en la voz decidieron retirarse dejando a la sala sola.

**Yuma POV**

Cargando a Sofía como una niña pequeña se dirigió a su cuarto ya que no podía entrar al de su hermana por cuestión de reglas. Todo en silencio hasta que…

Sofía: yuma nii-san… gracias, aunque… haya sido forzado. _dijo con un tono triste_

Yuma: no te preocupes, se supone eres mi hermana, además…

Sofía: que pasa?

Yuma: nada… (Si le decía que no me gusto verla llorar, no sé porque, entonces… tsk… no puede ser que esté preocupado por ella, que me pasa? Sus ojos. Su voz, su piel… es tan suave)

Sofía: entonces no te preocupas por mí? Y que hay de mis ojos, mi piel, mi voz y el hecho de que no te gusto verme llorar _dijo con un leve sonrojó en las mejillas_

Yuma: p- p- pero QUEEEEEE? No te metan en mi cabeza tsk… _se puso rojo como los tomates de su huerta y volteo la cara.

(Diablos! No recordaba que puede leer la mente!)

**Normal POV**

En la habitación de yuma, ya adentro, yuma coloco a Sofía en su cama y estaba por alejarse cuando Sofía lo jalo haciendo que el callera sobre ella.

Sofía: nii-san… no me dejes sola _comenzó a temblar y abrazar más a yuma_ perdón por lo del pasillo… no leeré tu mente en momentos como este!

Yuma: n- n- no te preocupes, aquí me quedo! _dijo con un sonrojo en su cara y con temblor en su voz_

Sofía: perdón… podría dormir contigo!?

Yuma: _ya rojo como el color del metal fundido_ pero qué?...

Fue interrumpido por Sofía

Sofía: no pude dormir bien, no me dejes sola! _hablo con tristeza en su voz_

Esto provocó que yuma no pudiera decir nada. De repente Sofía comenzó a brillar por unos pocos instantes.

Sofía: nii-san… pueden beber de mi sangre… me estas ayudando mucho con esto y… es para agradecerte, no te contengas! _dijo casi susurrando con ternura_

Yuma no lo pensó dos veces y encajo sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de Sofía, conforme incremento el sabor yuma comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de excitación, sin poder contenerse soltó un estruendoso gemido después de estar bebiendo por 2 horas seguidas.

Yuma: _jadeando del cansancio y con la voz ronca_ s- s- Sofía… estas bien?

Sofía: _con la voz adormilada y cansada_ nii-san… estaba ya dormida, mejor descansa un rato!

Yuma: _soltando un suspiro_ bueno…_se dejó caer a un lado de Sofía, comenzó a cobijarse con ella y la abrazo, los dos se quedaron dormidos_

**Despacho de karlheinz**

Karlheinz: listos para el castigo…? _dijo con un tono asesino en la voz_

**Habitación de reiji**

Acostado en su cama y con un poco temblor en el cuerpo.

(Qué diablos significa esa mujer para él, porque tanto cariño, tsk… tengo que descubrir porque la quiere tanto, esto no me agrada) seguía temblando cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

(Porque estoy… temblando! Acaso ella…)

**Habitación de shu**

Esa humana… en verdad tiene a su disposición a ese hombre… pero porque… estoy… temblando… _pensaba mientras estaba acostado en su cama_ acaso ella…

**Habitación de raito**

Por qué tiemblo… ese hombre… esa mujer… por qué?... acaso ella…

_pensaba mientras temblaba y se cubría la cara con su brazo derecho_

**Habitación de subaru**

Por qué…tiemblo… ese hombre no significa nada para mí… aun así… ella… acaso ella…

**Todos los Sakamaki en sus respectivos cuartos**

Me gusta?...

**Habitación de ruki**

Esa niña… llorando… porque no me deja tranquila esa expresión en su cara?... acaso me preocupo por ella… como con ellos… kou!

_pensaba algo preocupado por su hermano y por lo que estaba pensando en relación a la "niña"_

**Habitación de azusa**

Mis hermanos no lo saben… pero ella…

**Despacho de karlheinz**

Karlheinz: espero que con esto aprendan a respetar a "MI PEQUEÑA" _decía más calmado después de aplicar su dichoso "castigo_

Kou/Ayato/Kanato: hai! _decían mientras se levantaban del piso jadeando y adoloridos_

**Normal POV**

Ya había pasado el tiempo acordado para la cena cuando todos bajaron para reunirse y cenar. Los últimos en llegar fueron Sofía y Yuma, los cuales venían casi… abrazados lo que sorprendió a todos.

Kou/Ayato/Kanato: _acercándose a Sofía y yuma, realizando una reverencia_ lamentamos nuestra actitud contigo, prometemos no hacerlo nuevamente!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y en eso Sofía suelta a yuma y…

**Espero les haya gustado, la relación entre todos con Sofía comenzara a avanzar poco a poco así que lo único que les adelanto es que habrá capítulos en los que solo aparecerán Sofía y uno de ellos, esto para intimar un poquito! Dejen comentarios y sugerencias!**


	7. Un encuentro y… mi pasado y futuro?

**Ok, estuve releyendo el fic para asegurarme de no omitir nada y me di cuenta de que hay cosas muy repetitivas y otras incoherentes así que tratare de mejorar un poco la redacción, los pensamientos los pondré entre paréntesis ( ), las descripciones de momentos y acciones estarán entre guiones bajo los comentarios de todos estarán después de sus nombres normalmente. Sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y recuerden, DL no es mío, solo los personajes.**

**Un encuentro y… mi pasado y futuro?**

**Sofía POV**

Sofía: perdón por lo sucedido, creo que… caerme de las escaleras por un pequeño susto no merecía que los castigaran, además… creo que de alguna manera me ayudo lo que paso… pude… bueno… gracias a ustedes recordé algo importante así que perdonen las molestias (creo que mi cara está completamente roja, cielos dormir con yuma nii-san me hiso sentir más tranquila, él es muy grande y… cálido) _suspira de alivio y con un gesto un poco preocupado por todo lo que había pasado con los 3 que estaban enfrente suyo_ aunque… para quedar a mano yo podría decir… algunas cosas vergonzosas de ustedes _piensa_ ya se!, kou nii-san usa bóxer rosas con cupidos y ositos, kanato espía a raito cuando se masturba para hacer lo mismo y ayato duerme con un peluche de raito en ropa interior el cual… por algún motivo siempre termina adentro de su ropa interior cuando despierta! _todo dicho un una cara angelical, aparentando inocencia y ternura_

**Normal POV**

Nadie en la sala pudo decir o hacer algo sobre lo que acababa de decir Sofía, parecía que no entendían lo que acababa de responder y no creyeron nada de ello, claro hasta que los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron a los 3 nombrados.

La cara de kou, kanato y ayato estaba totalmente roja, se podría decir que competía con el color del cabello de Sofía, la lava de un volcán o acero fundido; cuando se percataron los demás de la reacción de los 3… estallaron en carcajadas tan fuertes que se podían escuchar por toda la casa y los jardines pertenecientes a esta.

**Ayato POV**

(Como diablos sabia eso… co co como se enteró, que hago, tierra trágame, raito no me dejara en paz, no lo puedo creer, este es el día más trágico de toda mi existencia, donde está la daga de subaru, ya quiero morir!)

**Kanato POV**

(esta humana está diciéndolo a todos, como se enteró de lo que hago, ni una semana tiene en la casa y ya lo sabe, que hago, no podre seguir espiando a raito sin la enorme vergüenza que tengo ahora, quiero morir, prefiero volver a ver a cordelia!) _pensaba mientras lloraba_

**Kou POV**

(Trágame tierra, ni mis fans lo saben, eso solo lo uso para cuando pretendo tener sueños húmedos, espero que no lo diga, si habla de más mi vida estará arruinada, mis hermanos no me dejaran en paz, los Sakamaki me harán la vida imposible, si hay un dios, por favor sálveme!).

**Karl Heinz POV**

(no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir, supongo que el hecho de que pueda leer la mente es un problema para quien la hace enojar, me da gusto que me quiera mucho y que respete mi intimidad, pero bueno… debo parar esto antes de que se salga de control)

Karl-sempai: silencio _dije con un tono autoritario y algo serio _sé que es gracioso pero es hora de la cena, Sofía, hoy se preparó lo que tu pediste así que démonos prisa.

**Normal POV**

Todos pararon en seco al escuchar a Karl Heinz hablar, sin más se dirigieron al comedor con una mueca de risa en los rostros a excepción de ayato, knato y kou que parecían pequeño gusanos arrastrándose sin un alma que se compadeciera por ellos.

Después de una cena muy silenciosa donde ya nadie comento nada, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sofía estaba feliz ya que había comido un delicioso espagueti.

**Sofía POV**

(Tal vez esos tres aprendan a no hacerme enojar después de esto, y los demás a que no se me escapa nada).

Me acosté en mi cama y me quede completa mente dormida.

**Flashback sueño**

Sofía: mamá mamá, que es eso! _señala 12 pequeñas piedras de colores_ son muy boninas mamá!

Mamá de Sofía: jajaja si son muy bonitas mi pequeña, sabes… ahora tienes solo 2 años pero cuando crezcas estas pequeñas luces serán tuya, pero hay una cosa importante que debes saber sobre ellas! Y es que si sientes que algo malo puede pasar, que por tu bien debes esconder estas luces, debes entregárselas a personas que puedan cuidarlas, no deben saber que son, y mucho menos, por ningún motivo, pueden entregárselas a nadie que no seas tú, entendiste?!

Sofía: si mamá, lo prometo pero… si no pueden saber que son lucecitas bonitas… como se las puedo dar a cuidar?

Mamá de Sofía: observa!

Las pequeñas luces comenzaron a expandirse poco a poco hasta que terminaron teniendo la forma de joyas hermosas dentro de aretes, collares, pulseras y más.

Aparecieron un hermoso collar con un dije que parecía una pequeña lagrima azul celeste encerrada en una jaula de cuatro barrotes péqueños hechos de diamantes, un brazalete dorado con un corazón en medio hecho de un cristal violáceo que se abría en dos para poder señalar una pinza, un pequeño dije de media luna plateada con una pequeña piedra verde colgando a un lado, una pulsera para el tobillo dorada con un corazón en el centro de una piedra de color morado brillante, otra pulsera de tobillo pero esta vez con una piedra en forma de trébol de color verde brillante, un arete único de una pequeña rosa blanca colgando, un brazalete con un cisne de color negro brillante y metal dorado para colocarse en la parte media entre el codo y el hombro, un anillo que de un lado parece una enredadera con pequeños diamantes rojos y del otro extremo tiene otra piedra en forma de gota de agua color azul cielo, una pulsera para la muñeca de color dorado con un candado hecho de un cristal color miel en el centro, una hebilla de cinturón delgada y femenina con forma de espada plateada y una piedra color grisáceo en el centro de la espada, y por ultimo una tiara (estilo sailor moon) de color plata con dos gemas doradas brillantes en el centro simulando la forma de un corazón que al mismo tiempo se pueden separar en dos distintas tiaras que separan las dos gemas.

Sofía: mamá son muy bonitas… pero mira… las piedritas de todos los tesoros están brillando!

Las gemas que contiene cada alhaja emiten un pequeño brillo que comienza a flotar en forma de espiral uniéndose y dejando ver una treceava joya que emana un destello arco iris en forma de corazón colocado en un anillo plateado.

Mamá de Sofía: mi pequeña, este anillo si lo debes tener tú, así los que cuidan las alhajas sabrán donde estas y podrán ayudarte si lo necesitas! _dice mi madre con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y colocando todas las joyas en un pequeño alhajero de porcelana color negro_

Sofía: mamá…dijiste si estoy en peligro? Por qué lo estaría?

En ese momento una fuerte explosión suena y la madre de Sofía le entrega el alhajero a la pequeña.

Ambas corren desesperadamente por los pasillos de una enorme mansión (antes estaban en la habitación de la madre) hasta llegar a un jardín lleno de rosas de diferentes colores, pareciera un enorme arco iris de rosas, es eso una risa tenebrosa se escucha a espaldas de las dos y ambas con miedo y duda voltean lentamente.

¿?: Al fin las encontré…

**Fin del flashback sueño**

**Sofía POV **

Despierto muy agitada, estaba feliz cuando vi el regalo que mi madre me dio, pero cuando paso lo de la explosión todo me comenzó a estremecer, estaba teniendo un pánico otros, sentía que moriría en ese lugar pero… ni siquiera sabía por qué ya que mis recuerdos de infancia… los había perdido, no recordaba nada sobre lo que había vivido antes de mis cuatro años. Irónicamente no había tenido muchos sueños sobre cosas como estas, pensaba que eran alucinaciones pero… después de conocer a los kaname, comprendí que se trataba de mi pasado, un pasado difícil, doloroso y tal vez… peligroso.

(Que me pasa, en verdad se están haciendo más frecuentes mis pesadillas, antes no pasaba tan seguido, creo que empezó cuando… llegue a… esta casa… no creo que deba comentárselo todavía a Karl-sempai!)

Sofía: bueno! _suspiro hondo para relajar mi corazón y regular mi respiración_ por lo menos ya sé de donde saque este pequeño alhajero y sus joyas, supongo que tendré que elegir bien a sus guardianes! _dices ya un poco más tranquila_

¿?: Ellos podrían cuidarlos!

Me quede estática, un frio recorrió mi espalda, se suponía que nadie podía entrar a mi cuarto así que volteo abruptamente.

(Quien… es… ella? Es muy linda, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos rosas y esa… sonrisa)

Sofía: _desde pequeña puedo ver y sentir espiritual así que me tranquilice i hable_ hola… perdón me asustaste un poco, quién eres? Y a que te refieres con "ellos"?

¿?: mi nombre es yui komori, un gusto en conocerte! Etto… perdón por asustarte, no creí que me pudieras ver pero… lo siento! _dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia el espíritu de yui_

Sofía: no te preocupes ya debería estar acostumbrada yui-chan! Por cierto… _eres interrumpida_

Yui: etto… con ellos me refiero a los hermanos Sakamaki, Mukami y tsukinami, ellos son de fiar, yo vivía cerca de todos hace ya unos 5 años!

Sofía: mmmm…. Eres esa tal "Eva"? _preguntas al recordar que la habías oído ser mencionada por Karl-sempai_

Yui: sip! Pero… no le digas a nadie de mí, he estado cuidando de los chicos desde mi muerte y… no quisiera ponerlos más tristes de lo que los deje hace años! _dice bajando la mirada y poniendo una expresión triste_

Sofia: mmm bueno! Quiero conocer a estos chicos, ya conozco a los tsukinami pero… me gustaría saber mas de ellos y los demás, los Mukami son ahora mis hermanos, y los Sakamaki mis "primos", podrias contarme! _dices con curiosidad en la voz_

Yui comienza a contarte desde su llegada a la mansión, como fue su vida, el pasado de los chicos, el corazón de cordelia y… su muerte.

Yui: espero te sirva de algo… etto… podría pedirte un favor? _pregunta con duda en la voz_

Sofía: claro!

Yui:… podrías proteger a los chicos, yo no puedo hacer nada ya pero… tu puedes, sé que es mucho pedir pero los aprecio bastante y no quisiera que sufran más, quisiera mostrarles lo que se perdieron a causa de la vida que tuvieron, amor, calidez, confianza y más! _te dice con un tono triste y melancólico en la voz_

Sofía: bien! _dices alegre_ lo hare, les enseñare lo que tú no pudiste, además… con lo que me dijiste sé que puedo confiarles las joyas que tengo y así estarán a salvo! _dices dándole una sonrisa a yui_

Yui: gracias, un alma en pena no puede descansar pero… con tu promesa acabas de liberarme! Ahora puedo estar tranquila porque sé que tu cuidaras de ellos y ellos de ti!

Yui comienza a desvanecerse con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos.

Sofía: no te preocupes yui, así será, además… me da gusto haberte ayudado! _le dices con una tierna sonrisa_

(Yui finalmente encontró el descanso, su alma estará tranquila así que cumpliré mi promesa, cuidare de estos tonto… bueno… tal vez ellos terminen por cuidarme a mí como dijo yui)

Sofía: _sueltas un suspiro_ creo que desde que llegue a esta casa he cambiado, solía ser seria y fría, claro, menos con Karl-sempai! Aun así… porque he cambiado tanto? Me pongo nerviosa con los Sakamaki, me relajo con los Mukami y me divierto como una pequeña con los Tsukinami! Esa docena de idiotas me tiene hecha un lio! _sueltas una pequeña risita, pero recuerdas como están las cosas con tu hermano kou y los dos Sakamaki_

Sofía: cielos! Debo arreglar las cosas aunque… estoy más cansada de lo usual, será otro día, huy quiero dormir pero… después de este sueño…! _te pones muy pensativa y de repente tienes una idea_

Sofía: lo tengo! Le pediré a yuma nii-san que me eje dormir nuevamente con el!

**Normal POV**

Sofía sale caminando de su habitación en dirección a la de yuma cuando al doblar la esquina choca con alguien y cae al suelo.

Sofía: lo siento, fue mi culpa! _te sobas donde te golpeaste y volteas a ves con quien has chocado_

Ruki: que haces aquí? _pregunta extendiendo su brazo para ayudarte a levantar_

Sofía: etto… no me siento muy bien y quería preguntarle a yuma algo! _dices tomando su mano y levantándote_

Ruki: y que es? _pregunta con curiosidad_

Sofía: bueno… tuve una pesadilla algo extraña y… como hace rato dormi muy tranquila con yuma y ya había tenido una pesadilla… quería saber si podía dormir otra vez con el!

Ruki: él no es tu único nuevo hermano, si quiere puedes dormir con migo! _dice con una sonrisa entre burlona y sádica_

Sofía: _abres los ojos de par en par con un brillo en los ojos_ en serio?! Puedo dormir contigo ruki nii-san?! _dices con alegría y asombro_

Rumi se sorprende por tu reacción pero como no suele retractarse de sus palabras asiente con la cabeza desviando la mirada.

Sofía: _le dedicas una gran sonrisa y lo jalas hasta su cuarto_ arigato nii-san!

**Habitación de ruki**

Ambos llegan a la recamara de ruki y este, que ya estaba vestido para dormir con una piyama se cobija en la cama, Sofía se para del otro lado de esta y pregunta.

Sofía: etto ruki nii-san… puedo abrazarte mientras dormimos?! _preguntas poniendo una cara de inocencia_

Ruki se sonroja de sobre manera y asiente con la cabeza.

Sofia entra inmediatamente an la cama y abraza a ruki de manera tierna, colocando su babeza en la barbilla de su hermano.

**Ruki POV **

(por qué diablos acepto todas sus peticiones, cuando hablamos en el pasillo parecía cansada, triste y asustada, su rostro no me gusto tenía tantas ganas de… abrazarla? NO NO NO, los únicos por los que me he preocupado son esos tres mis hermanos y nada mas pero… acaso puedo cuidarla y preocuparme por ella… igual que con ellos?)

Ruki: _suspiras derrotado_ supongo que sí! _murmuras sin darte cuenta_

Sofía: ruli nii-san!... te acuerdas que puedo leer la mente? _preguntas curiosa y algo apenada_

Ruki se tensa completamente, no recordaba ese pequeño detalle.

Ruki: _con voz temblorosa y totalmente sonrojado, apenado y aterrado_ entonces…?!

Sofía: sip! Pero… me da gusto saber qué piensas eso… me hace feliz! _dices con un tono feliz y timidez_

**Normal POV **

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Sofía comienza a brillar y cuando termina, se levanta un poco colocando su cuello a la altura de la boca de ruki y con su mano abre la boca de su nii-san y encaja los colmillos de este en su cuello.

Ruki seguía todavía muy tenso y al momento de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su hermana reacciona, pero… gracias al sabor que comienza a degustar… es incapaz de retirarse y solo se limita a seguir saboreando.

Una serie de gemidos, abrazos y el hecho de aferrarse, ruki al cuerpo de su hermana, solo hicieron que Sofía se quedara dormida y ruki, sin darse cuenta, siguió bebiendo por lo menos 3 horas hasta que se quedó dormido.

**Al día siguiente **

Eran las 8 de la mañana, nadie estaba despierto, todos estaban en su hora de dormir pero… Sofía ya había perdido el sueño, durmió bastante con yuma y luego con ruki, cuando despertó acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de ruki y salió de su habitación.

Sofía decidió darse una ducha y salir a caminar por los jardines para despejar su mente.

**Sofía POV**

Me duche y fui a mi habitación, me coloque un short de mezclilla a que me quedaba a media entrepierna y ajustado, una blusa rosa estraple y sin estampado que dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo y me solté todo el cabello, cepillándolo y dejándolo caer hasta mis tobillos.

Después salí de mi habitación y me dirijo al jardín, caminaba por los jardines metida en sus pensamientos.

(Debo pensar como pedirles que cuiden de mis preciadas joyas, primero no debo quitarme el anillo arco iris, lo tengo puesto en mi dedo medio y se ve hermoso con el reflejo del sol, mis hermanos son muy buenos, espero que kou no siga molesto…)

Kou: nee-chan! _dijo con vos alegre y con leve tono de timidez_

**Normal POV**

Sofía dio media vuelta y se encontró con su hermano.

Kou: hola nee-chan! Oie… lo de ayer… _dijo con algo de timidez en la voz pero fue interrumpido_

Sofía le dio un beso en la frente y después le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Sofía: perdón! No te conozco lo suficiente y exagere con todo lo que hice ayer, podrías perdonarme? _dije con un tono tímido_

Kou no sabía que decir y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Sofía volvió a hablar.

Sofía: nii-san… anoche descubrí que ustedes pueden llegar a ser muy valiosos para mí, pueden ser personas a las cuales les puedo confiar incluso mi vida, pude darme cuenta de que el carácter que tiene cada uno de ustedes es por una razón y quisiera conocerla, por eso… quisiera que cuidaras algo muy importante para mí, es algo… que recordé anoche y que… al parecer me dio mi madre… ella dijo que se lo diera a cuidar a una persona de fiar y que me inspirara toda la confianza del mundo, así que… con lo poco que hemos vivido, lo que recordé de mi pasado y lo que me di cuenta de ustedes… estoy segura de que esta es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar así que… podríamos ser los mejores hermanos del mundo, podríamos confiarnos nuestras vidas, podríamos… ser una familia kou nii-san? _estaba nerviosa con todo lo que dije, yui me ayudo a entender y confiar, mi pasado salía a la luz y por alguna razón, estaba 100% segura de que estaba tomando la mejor decisión de mi vida_

**Kou POV**

(No sabía que estaba pasando, sus palabras hicieron que algo dentro de mí solo quisiera aferrarse a ese abraso tan cálido, tan amable, tan… sincero).

Kou: no sé por qué pero… _me aferre a ella con un abraso posesivo_ no pienso separarme de ti, tu serás mi familia, mi hermana más preciada, mi más grande y hermoso tesoro _comencé a llorar de sobremanera, nunca había llorado así, nunca había sentido esto pero estaba seguro de algo, no dejaría que nada le pasara y mucho menos que la separaran de mi_

**Normal POV**

Los dos humanos estaban abrasados y de repente, Sofía comenzó a brillar, se separó un poco de su hermano y sin previo aviso, clavo los colmillos de kou en su cuello. Kou no reacciono y se limitó a beber de la sangre de su hermana, duraron 2 horas y media cuando…

Reiji: esas actividades deberían realizarlas en sus habitaciones! _con voz fría y calculadora_

Kou: tsk… deberías comportarte con más respeto y dejar a dos hermanos demostrarse cariño mutuo! _dijo separándose del cuello de su hermana y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al recién llegado_

Sofía volteo a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar y solo atino a sonrojarse de sobremanera al ver esos ojos violáceos, se aferró a su hermano el cual solo vio su rostro sonrojado y volvió a ver a reiji para fulminarlo con la mirada y aferrarse más a su hermana menor.

Kou: reiji, largo que estamos ocupa…

Kou no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermana lo interrumpió.

Sofía: kou nii-san… está bien, quiero hablar con el aprovechando que está aquí, podrías… dejarnos hablar? _dijo con un poco de timidez en la vos y un sonrojo todavía visible_

Kou solo frunció la ceja y se separó de su hermana, sabía que tenía que ser algo importante para pedirle eso después de lo que habían hablado.

Kou: bien, te espero en mi habitación! _dijo con un tono furioso pero resignado_

Kou se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión y cuando pasaba por un lado del pelinegro…

Kou: si intentas algo… te mato! _dijo en susurros para que solo él lo escuchara_

Kou se dirigió a la mansión y desapareció dejando a su hermana a solas con la fiera alimaña de ese Sakamaki.

Reiji: y bien… que quieres decirme? _dijo acomodándose las gafas como suele hacerlo_

Sofía había mantenido la mirada baja, estaba muy nerviosa y cuando levanto su vista, se encontró con los ojos violáceos del pelinegro a centímetros de su rostro.

Reiji: y bien… que pasa?

**Espero les haya gustado, perdón por no publicar tan pronto pero estaba en fin de cuatrimestre y entre trabajos finales y exámenes no tenía tiempo. En fin estoy de vacaciones así que espero publicar un poco más estas dos semanas, pero mientras tanto, alargue un poco este capítulo para disculparme, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!**


End file.
